Hush!
by laverene
Summary: They know what they share together is wrong. She tries to fight it but at the end of the day she's always running back to him. And to him she is like a sweet forbidden fruit and he'll always take another bite. It's a secretive world we're all living in.
1. Welcome to Miami

**So okay, I kinda got this idea after watching a marathon of Pretty Little Liars Marathon with my sissy from season one till season three. And I just had to write it down. I know it's kind of similar in the beginning but it will be so different as the story takes off. Btw, I'm still continuing my other stories so yeah... **

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

Ally Dawson rolls her eyes as she stares at the ticking clock on the wall. It's showing six o'clock in the afternoon, she is supposed to be at Trish's by now, choosing outfits to wear to the last party of the summer before they have to head back to school. The party will took place in Dallas's house, her long time crush (who has a great smile and hair that flips just the right way) since junior high.

Ally has been working at her father's shop all day long and she was supposedly off at four-thirty, but her father decides to attend a last minute convention. Though, she could easily close up the store and take off to Trish and tell her dad that she was watching the store the whole time, but she's never been good with lying and beside she promised herself to never lie to her father ever since her mother left them for another man.

Ally's eyes wander around the empty music store. She drags her feet to the counter and pulls out her songbook from her purse, maybe her crappy mood will help her write a new song. She loves writing, it is her passion, it is her life. She loves writing poetry, poems, lyrics and anything which involves with words. Her mother is a great songwriter, she won a national songwriting contest in her youth years. Her mother being a songwriter was the only thing Ally would brag or love about her mother. Unfortunately, she was bad at being a mother and lousy at being a wife.

Ally is in the middle of a serious writing steam when she heard footsteps enter her store, "Welcome to Sonic Boom, where you find the tune and move the beat.." she said flatly. Her eyes are never leaving the precious little book.

"Thanks, I feel so welcome," a deep yet smooth voice chuckles in reply.

Ally closes her book, slowly looking up to the owner of the voice. He is standing infront of her, they are just separated by the counter. She can make out a guy in a black jeans and a grey v-neck shirt and he's wearing a black leather jacket. She can see that he is tall-maybe six foot tall-and had a sandy colored hair that is a bit messy. He is also strikingly handsome, with hypnotizing hazel eyes that she can help but notice. "I.. I'm sorry.." she stutters the words out.

He stands there, "It's okay... hmm" he squints his eyes trying to read her name tag, "Ally," he finishes it off with a smile.

Ally clears her throat, trying to kill the nervousness that is slowly growing inside of her, "How can I help you sir?"

"You can help me by calling me Austin, I don't like the sound of that word. Sir." The guy says.

Somehow it puts a smile on Ally's face, "Alright sorry about that, let me start over. How can I help you, _Austin_?"

"Much better," he smiles, "Ally, I'm looking for a capo. Do you have one?"

"Of course," she directs Austin to the guitar section. The guitar section is huge, you've got guitars with different types, colors and sizes. For a second she just stares at him as he admires the guitars which are displayed. He has his mouth wide open and he keeps repeating the word 'woah' like he just got a gift from Santa. And by the look of it she could tell he is passionate about music. "So you play the guitar, " she asks, then she realizes that her question was sort of stupid, "Sorry, that was a stupid question, of course you play guitar otherwise you wouldn't come here to buy a capo," she laughs nervously.

"Yes I do play guitar," he answers, laughing at her little outburst. He picks up a black capo and hands it to her, "I actually have the same one as this, but it's in a box somewhere. I might need it for tomorrow so why not buy another one."

"So you just move to Miami?"

"Yes," he smiles at her as he throws a fifty dollar bill on the counter.

She takes the bill and put it inside the cash register, she is about to hand out his change but he stops her, "Keep the change."

"No, my store has a policy to never keep customer's changes," she refuses by folding her arms below her chest.

"But I insist!"

"No!"

"Just take it, Ally."

"I won't."

"Take it!"

"No!"

Austin laughs, "This is gonna be hard, isn't it?"

"Pretty much," Ally laughs, she has never been this loud and comfortable with a stranger. Though he's not really a stranger, she knows his name.

"Fine then, Ally, you left me with no choice. If you won't take the change, you have to go out with me tonight," he challenges her, a smirk is forming on his face. "Since I'm new here, maybe you can show me around the town?"

* * *

Ally takes Austin to stroll around the beach for almost two hours, they are walking side by side to each other. There are some laughters in the air and smiles are exchanged. She finds out that he is from New York, he has been singing before he could even talk and he wants to teach people to learn, love and appreciate music.

He finds her so easy to be around, like he has known her forever. He's having fun.

"You are a terrible tour guide," he laughs as they sit down on the golden sand. "We've been here for two hours."

Ally pretends to be offended. She puts her hand on her chest and opens her mouth in shock. "Well, I'm sorry, this is what you get for forcing me closed the store early," she laughs. "I guess you're stuck with me now."

Austin smiles at her again, "Yeah, I'm stuck with you."

Slowly, a rosy scarlet color spread over Ally's cheeks, making her face take on an almost childlike appearance. She quickly turns her head away, embarrassed by her reaction. "So what makes you want to be a music teacher?" she asks, turns her head back to face him again.

"Music has always been an important part of my life. I love music, when I was little my mother always talked about how music can change people life and how it can trigger memories. I guess, her words kind of always stuck in my head and I want to help changing people life so that's why," Austin explains.

"Music is beautiful," Ally says with a slight laughter thrilling off after the words.

Austin's eyes bore into hers. Hazel meet brown. "Yeah it's beautiful," he says, reaching to push some of her blowing hair behind her ear. Their eyes stare at one another for a few moments. She feels like her chest can barely contain her heart, like she feels strained to keep it, like it doesn't belong to her anymore but not in the painful way.

Ally clears her throat, "I need to head back to the store..." she says softly, trying to keep her voice sound normal and steady.

* * *

They are standing in front of the entrance of Sonic Boom.

"I had a great time," Austin confesses.

"Me too," Ally replies with a smile.

They are now standing extremely close to each other. He carefully leans her against the Sonic Boom door. She can feel his warm breath on her face as his hands grabs hers.

"What are you doing?" Ally whispers, looking into his eyes.

"Ally..." Austin trails off, leaning closer to her, "I'd like to know about you better, you breath music, you are beautiful and interesting..."

Is she dreaming? Ally thinks to herself, there she is standing in front of her father shop with a strikingly attractive guy with him holding her hands. Surprisingly she surprised herself, because she's never done this before. Like going out with someone new, someone she barely know. But with Austin, she feels different. She feels like she has known him for a long time.

"I.. I'd like to know you better too," she stutters in reply.

In a split second, she closes her eyes as she feels his warm breath on her face. She feels his lips press against hers softly, afraid and dosen't know how to react. She kisses him back gently, butterflies starting to fly around in her stomach.

He lets go of her hands, placing his own on the side of my face, she brings her hand to his chest and slowly pulls him away, "I.." she tries to catch her breath, "I don't usually do this, kissing someone on the first date."

"I'm guessing we'll have a second date?"

"Maybe," she answers, smiling.

He smiles back at her, but then he felt his phone vibrates inside his jeans pocket and he flips it open to see the text message, "Shit, it's my mom wondering what time I'll be back to unpack the rest of my stuff."

"I've gotta go too," Ally says, staring at her hands.

"I'll see you around?" He offers.

"You know where to find me," she kisses him on the cheek before entering the store and closing the glass door. She presses her palms on the glass and he puts his hand on the other side of the glass. They laugh at the fact how cheesy they are right now.

* * *

The next day, Ally is standing at her locker taking out her books for second period, when Trish, her best friend approaches her leaning against the locker next to hers. Without so much as glancing at her, she says, "Hey Patricia."

"Hey to you too," Trish says, "You seem awfully excited for the first day of school."

"Am I?" Ally sighs as she closes her locker and starts walking to her class, which is Music.

Trish walks beside her, "Yeah you do, so tell me what's going on?"

Ally bites her lips and stops walking to face her best friend, "I met someone."

"Someone as in a guy?"

Ally rolls her eyes, "Yes, Trish, a guy. I kinda went on a date last night."

Trish's eyes suddenly gets wider as the words were spat out of Ally's mouth. She can't believe that Ally didn't tell her about the date, she has always been there for her to do her make-up or picks up the perfect clothes for her to wear. It has been their little tradition.

"Okay, before you go crazy on me for not telling you about the date, keep in mind that I didn't know that it was a date before he took me home and kissed me," she explains.

"You KISSED him?" Trish yells in surprise. "What about your no kissing rule on the first date?"

Ally smiles at her best friend as she holds her book tightly on her chest, "He's kind of an exception."

"What about Dallas? Remember Dallas with great smile and hair that flips just the right way?"

"What about him?" Ally asks her back.

"Hello? You told me you have a giant crush on him."

"I don't know.." Ally answers, confused. "Maybe I got over him, I don't know.."

"So, tell me more about this guy, what he's like? Did you meet him at the library? Is he hot? How come you didn't know that it was a date, and you let him kissed you? Is he someone that I know?" Trish asks in one breath.

Before Ally can even open her mouth to answer Trish's numerous questions regarding her date, the bells ring, "We have to go to class. Don't wanna be late for Music, do we?"

They enter the classroom, they are surprise to find every girls that were usually sit on the back of the class are sitting extremely close to the teacher's table. Extremely close. Which is odd.

Ally and Trish find two empty seats next to Dez who is sitting in the back, "What's up with everybody today? Why are they in class so early and sit in front?"

Dez snorts, "Cause, they think it'd get the new music teacher's attention."

"We have a new Music teacher? What's wrong with Mr. Borris?" Ally asks, worried. Mr. Borris is one of her favorite teachers in the school, he has a funny way of teaching. But most importantly, he knew about Ally's stage-fright so he never sent her to sing in front of the class. She's bumped that he's gone because now a new teacher would come and she has to explain to him, why she doesn't sing in front of the class.

"He retired, I guess. He's old anyway," Dez shrugs.

"So who is this new teach-"

The door cracks open, revealing a guy with sandy blond hair and a pair of hazel eyes, "Hey Juniors, my name is Austin Moon, you may call me Mr. Moon and I'm your new music teacher."

"Oh crap..." Ally mutters under her breath.

* * *

**Yup it's a student-teacher story. I want to inform you guys that Ally, Trish, and Dez are seventeen year-olds. And Austin just graduated from college, so I guess he's twenty-two or three-ish? I hope I don't confuse you. If you dig this story, which I hope you do... please leave some reviews down below ;) **

**~Liana **


	2. The New Hot Music Teacher

**WHOA! 18 Reviews for the first chapter? That is so cool! Thank you for everyone who read and reviewed this story. I was going to update it earlier last night, but I accidentally forgot to save the next chapter haha silly me, so I had to write the whole thing all over again and I was kind of distracted by Awkward, does any of you watch Awkward? Well you should because it's awesome! Team Matty! Whoops! **

**Sorry for the long wait,**

** please enjoy the second chapter!**

* * *

No, no, Ally thinks, and definitely no. This can't be happening!

It is thirty minutes after she found out that she had made out with her music teacher yesterday. Thirty minutes after she saw him entering the classroom, thirty minutes after he introduced himself as "Mr. Moon" and thirty minutes after she saw the confusion in his eyes when he saw her. She tries to understand the situation here, but she can't. She loves the Music class, but right now she just can't wait to get out of there.

"Psst, Als," Trish whisper-yells at her dumbfounded best friend. "You okay?"

"Um yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Ally responses with a side of nervous laugh. "I just suddenly got dizzy."

Trish nods in confusion, she feels like Ally is hiding something from her. But she doesn't want to ask her now, especially in front of their classmates. When everybody always trying to dig in everybody's business, so she just lets it slide.

Fifteen minutes later, the bells rang, the students are leaving the class one by one. Some of the girls manage to walk slower than a zombie and make a googly eyes at the teacher. Who can blame them, he's kind of attractive for a teacher.

When Ally and Trish are walking pass the teacher's table, Ally tries her best to avoid eye contact with the new teacher.

"Can I talk to you, Ally?" Austin asks.

Ally looks at Trish, "I'll see you later Als." Trish says before exiting the classroom, leaving her best friend alone with the new music teacher.

Silent.

Silent..

Silent...

It's silent that you'll only get from the room, both of them stay in silent waiting for one another to speak out, because truly they are just run out of words. She looks at him, hoping that she is dreaming. That this whole thing is just a nightmare.

"I can't believe this..." Austin starts, finally has the courage to look at her warm chocolate eyes. He can't help but to think that she looks really pretty today with her wavy brown hair in a pony tail, in his defense she looks older than a seventeen year-old. He can't think about her that way anymore, she's his student for God's sake.

"Me too," Ally answers shortly.

"Why didn't you tell me you're still in high school?"

"I thought you knew."

"You told me you own the music store, I didn't think a high school student own a music store."

"My father owns the store so technically I own it too," she tries to explain her theory. "When you told me you wanted to teach, I didn't realize you're already a teacher."

"Look, I think you're amazing Ally. When I first met you I felt like I've known you for a long time," he says, looking deeply into her eyes. She smiles at his kind words. "But I just moved here from New York and this is my first teaching job, I can't screw this up.. I'm sorry."

Ally feels a pang on her chest, it's like Austin just broke up with her even though they're not together. She would be lying if she says that there isn't any part of her that's wanting just to be with Austin, no matter how wrong or sick it sounds. "No, I understand and I'm sorry too.." she says. "I better get to my next class," she waves weakly at him and gives him a one last smile.

Austin smiles back, when he sees her about to leave his classroom all he wants to do is just to grab her wrist and spin her around then kiss her senselessly. Unfortunately he can't.

* * *

When lunch comes, Ally loses her appetite. She's sitting next to Trish and staring at the disgusting meatball sandwich that's being served today, her eyes wanders the cafeteria and finds Austin entering the place and sits down with some of the teachers. How could she not know about him being a teacher? Well at least she learned a lesson, to never go out with a stranger that she just met for a few minutes.

Trish waves her hand in front of Ally's face, "Alllyyy!"

"Uh sorry, what were you saying?" Ally asks, finally giving her full attention to the petite latina. "I was just thinking about something.."

"Are you okay? You've been spacing off a lot today."

Ally shrugs her shoulders, "I'm alright. So what's up?"

"I was wondering what our new hot music teacher wanted with you earlier?" Trish asks, taking another bite of her meatball sandwich.

Ally gulps, she hates lying to Trish but she can't tell her, "Uh.. he.. just wanted to know what was the last thing Mr. Borris taught us."

"Oh." Trish replies.

"So did y'all hear about the new hot music teacher?" Becca Taters sits down next to Ally follows by Dez, her on-again, off-again boyfriend. Right now they are on, you can tell by the way they join their hands together under the table. And the way Dez rolls his eyes when Becca mentioned the new hot music teacher.

"Will you girls stop talking about the new teacher, I'm just sick of it," Dez whines, unwrapping his meatball sandwich on his tray.

"Jealous much, Dez?" Trish smirks.

"Hardly," Dez scoffs. "Trish, Ally and I had him for second period, I honestly think he's not a big deal."

"Of course you think that, you're a guy," Becca rolls her eyes at her boyfriend as he shrugs his shoulders. "I mean look at the cheerleader squad's table! They're practically drooling over him." She points at some of the cheerleaders who are looking at the teachers' table and sighing dreamingly. "Are you sure he's a teacher? He looks so young."

_I know right. _Ally thinks.

They all keep talking about the new hot music teacher, his hair, where he's from, especially Becca and Trish. While Dez only can roll his eyes and eat his meatball sandwich. Ally just stares at the untouched meatball sandwich that she'll probably never eat. So when Dez asks if she was going to finish it, she gladly hands it to him.

"So I was wondering, if you guys want to join Dez and I for movie tonight? We're going to watch Zalien 14, since today is the first time it hit theaters the tickets are only five dollar," Becca says excitedly while clapping her hands.

Trish shrugs, "I'm in."

"Don't you have to work at the book store?" Ally reminds her.

"I got fired." Oh typical Trish.

"So what about you Ally?" Becca asks the brunette.

"I can't I have to work."

"Awww, come on Als, didn't you tell me your dad just come back from that convention thingy. I'm pretty sure he's going to let you go after all you've been watching the store for the whole week," Becca says, sounding reasonable. Ally knows that her dad would let her go out, but honestly after what happened today in the Music Class she doesn't have the mood to go out. "I'll invite Dallas for you."

"Oh please Becca, I bet Ally is busy with the mysterious guy who she met yesterday," Trish winks.

Becca gasped, "You went on a date and didn't tell me? I thought you like my brother."

"Well she got over Dallas, she found another hunk," Trish says.

"Details!" Becca demands.

"She kissed him yesterday!" Trish yells in excitement.

"On the first date? Oh my God, Ally Dawson, you're not so naive as everyone thinks, are you now?"

Ally sighs, "Can we not talk about him? Cause, I'm pretty sure I'll never see him again and let alone go out with him."

"What why? You seemed pretty excited when you talked about him this morning," Trish wonders in confusion.

"He's just not someone that I think he is, that's it!" Ally rises her voice and yanks away her tray from the table and starts walking without even saying anything to the gang. She just doesn't want to remember anything about him let alone talk about him, at this point she just want to forget everything, erase the lovely memory they made yesterday. But it's going to be hard when she will likely face him everywhere in her school. She sees him watching her leaving the cafeteria, their eyes meet by accident, but she quickly looks away.

* * *

**Reviews will be appreciated! **

**Btw, guys, I'm sort of on my summer break right now so I'm kinda busy with my friends and family but I promise I'll update the next chapter as soon as possible! Oh, and another btw, did you guys hear that Austin and Ally will kiss on the upcoming episode "Successes and Setbacks"? I don't know if it's true, but I'm hoping it is. Even though it's just on the cheek but still! **

**God only knows how long we want that to happen! I'm so excited!**

**~Liana**


	3. Romantic Wave Against The Shore

**You guys are the best! Thanks for the lovely reviews.** **Sorry about the wrong spelling or grammar and the repeating words in this chapter I just wrote it now, and it's 3 am in Japan... sorry! Man, I really need to sleep. I promise I'll do better in the next chapter.****  
**

**So here is chapter three, enjoy!**

* * *

Ally is sitting at the table inside the Cinemax waiting for her friends while tapping her fingers anxiously on the wooden table. Trish has managed to get her to see the movie, pointing that she needs to go out more often. She only agreed because Trish wouldn't stop talking gibberish until she said yes. As she sits, she gazes at some of the people who are wearing wacky costumes as the characters from the Zalien movies. So when she sees Trish, Becca and Dez walk with the exact same costumes as the zombie-alien she isn't surprised. But when she sees Dallas is walking behind with his head down like he's embarrassed to be seen with them, that's when she is caught by surprise.

Dallas smiles at Ally, "I'm glad I'm not the only one who did not come here as an alien-zombie."

Ally smiles back at Dallas, she's just trying to be polite. If Dallas is talking to her a few days ago, she would be head-over-heels overwhelmed and she would be squealing from inside and _barely _trying to keep it cool outside. Right now, she's just there standing awkwardly and hardly feeling anything above.

"For your information Dallas, Zalien stands for zombie-alien not alien-zombie," Becca says, offended.

Dallas rolls his dark chocolate eyes at his little sister, "Whatever Becca."

"I didn't know you're coming tonight," Ally wonders as she looks at her three friends. Becca mentioned that she was going to invite Dallas at lunch, but she didn't know that a jock like Dallas who's got a reputation to maintain would enjoy spending a night with her and her three _normal_ friends.

"Not exactly what I imagine my night would be," Dallas mutters. "But I'm glad to see you here so I still have someone normal to talk to," he winks at Ally.

"Hey! We're normal too-OOH CHEWY EYEBALLS! Be right back peeps!" Dez screams and runs to the candy station. Sometimes it's hard to take Dez seriously.

Ally laughs at her childish friend and Dallas joins right after.

"Don't laugh at my boyfriend, he's cute," Becca demands, pouting and folding her arms.

"Okay as much as I like that you two make fun of Dez's childish behavior, I'm going to go get the tickets," Trish says, she is about to go to the ticket center but Ally stops her.

"Let me do it," Ally insists, "My butt has been sitting here waiting for you guys, it's starting to feel numb."

Trish shrugs and gives the money to Ally.

"Do you need some help?" Dallas offers, hoping that Ally would say yes.

"It's okay, I got it."

Ally walks toward the ticket center, the line is super long. Why does she agree to this? She could be at the Sonic Boom writing of her book or reading A Tale of Two Cities by Charles Dickens the reading assignment for her English class, heck she could even sleep at her bedroom cause she needs some. But here she is, standing in a line waiting to get tickets for Zalien 14.

Ally has her hands crossed under her chest waiting for the line to move forward. It feels like hours when she finally got five tickets in her hands. "I didn't know you're into horror movie." A familiar voice behind her speaks. She recognizes that voice.

Her body suddenly stiffens, she turns around and sees the sandy blonde guy, "What are you doing here?" Her tone would be considered harsh.

"Come on Ally, it's not like we can't be seen in a place together," Austin says, putting his hand on her shoulder.

Ally shivers in his touch, "I'm here with someone else," she declares, she isn't sure why she said that to him though.

"That is..uh great," Austin forces a smile, he removes his hand from her shoulder and shoves it into his jeans pocket awkwardly.

"Ally!"

Austin and Ally both turn around and see Dallas is walking toward them, his face is a bit confused when he sees his new music teacher is there standing close to her. "Are you okay? What took you so long?" Dallas asks, worried.

"Uh, the line was a little bit long so I have to wait a while," Ally answers, nodding her head. She clears her throat and looks at Austin, "Mr. Moon have you met our basketball team captain? Dallas Taters."

Austin smiles and politely stand his hand for Dallas to shake it, "I believe I haven't, so you're the guy who leads Miami Hills High to victory?"

Dallas takes Austin's hand and shakes it, "And I suppose you're the new music teacher. It's nice to finally meet you, Mr. Moon," he says, returning the polite gesture. "Are you seeing Zalien 14?"

"Yes, I got the ticket in my hand," Austin holds up the ticket awkwardly.

"Well you should join us," Dallas offers.

Ally's eyes are widened, she doesn't understand why would Dallas ask him to join their group. All that she can do is gulp and hoping that Austin would say no.

Austin takes a glance at Ally for a second before looking back at Dallas, "I couldn't, I should let you two have privacy." Austin smiles, though it was painful to say what he just said. Seeing Ally with another guy, is just plain awful.

"Oh no we're actual-"

"Let's go Dallas, we should go in, the movie starts in fifteen minutes," Ally interrupts. "I'll see you in class, Mr. Moon."

Austin gives them a nod. The two teen walk away from him, he sees Ally grabs Dallas's hand and locks it together with her own. He sighs maybe he deserves this feeling that he feels inside. After all, he acted like a jerk toward her in his class earlier. But he's just trying to protect the both of them. She understands that right?

* * *

The movie is terrible. Thirty minutes in, Ally already knows the ending.

Not only the movie that is terrible, but the whole night has been a nightmare. First, her three best friend ditched her to sit up close to the screen leaving Dallas and she sat in the last three rows. Hooking up is the main reason kids in this town sit in back rows in cinemas. Just right now, there are two horny teenagers who sit right beside Ally swallowing each other's faces. The sounds of the two of them making out is hurting her ears. Third, Austin is sitting one row behind her, she could feel him eyeing her and it's hard not to turn around. It's horrible beyond belief. She wishes she hasn't come.

Dallas is surprisingly enjoying the movie, his face is never leaving the screen with his mouth wide open. Ally thought he didn't like the movie, he mispronounced the title for God's sake. She guesses, the movie has the special effect to hypnotize people into liking it with their gruesome killing scenes. But, however, it doesn't work on her. She still thinks the Zalien movies are stupid. And she just can't wait to get over there.

"Dallas," Ally whispers, "I have to head home my dad needs my help watching the store."

_That's a pretty good excuse. _She thinks.

Dallas turns his head to Ally, "I could take you home if you want."

"No it's okay, you enjoy the movie. I'll see you tomorrow at school." Ally says as she stands up and leaves quickly. She has never felt so relieved when she leaves the cinema.

"Ally!"

Ally heard Austin is calling her name. Honestly, she doesn't want to start a scene in the middle of a street, so she just ignores him and walks away. The day is almost done so all the dramas that has occurred today will be all over in a few hours. But she heard his footsteps coming closer to her, "What do you want Austin?"

"I just want to talk to you," Austin says. He looks around the place, people are staring at the two of them. "Can we talk privately and not here?"

* * *

Ally doesn't know why she agreed, all she knows is now she is sitting on the sand at an empty beach with her music teacher at nine pm. They have been there for almost twenty minutes and none of them have yet spoken. They are just watching the waves colliding the shore.

"I'm sorry..." Austin starts.

"Sorry for what?"

"What I said to you in my class," he finally has the courage to look at her face.

"Yeah, you were kinda being a jerk," she mumbles as she draws lines on the sand with her fingers. She doesn't want to face him right now. She just can't. "I know that you regret everything that happened between us but-"

"No, I'm not regretting anything," he interrupts her, "Yesterday, when I met you was one of the best day of my life. When I saw you about to leave my classroom all I wanted to do was to grab you and take you away.." he inserts a slight laugh. "Ally... I can't stay away from you no matter how hard I try."

Her face flushes bright pink.

He lifts her chin with his hand, "I really like you. When I see you with that guy earlier, it was killing me..." He looks into her big brown eyes, and she knows he is going to kiss her and she should have stop him but she doesn't want this feeling to go. The feeling of being wanted by someone and wanting someone that surely is wrong for her. His face is getting closer and closer, "Tell me if you want me to stop.." he whispers.

Her breathing is starting to get uneven, "I don't want you to stop.."

He leans down and kisses her mouth. It tastes salty, like the popcorn she has consumed earlier.

Warmth shoot from her mouth through her toes. She could feel the butterflies again in her stomach. She closes her eyes and pulls him in to her, right now he is on top of her as she lays herself on the sand. For a moment everything seems so flawless and so perfect until he pulls away, "Are you sure about us?"

She smiles at him, "I just want to be with you.." she pulls him back in to the kiss. It feels like a romantic wave is rushing to her heart. She knows the path that she has chosen won't be an easy one, but that's tomorrow problem. Tonight, she just wants to shut down the whole world and be with him cause it feels so damn right.

* * *

**Just imagine, on the last scene there's a romantic song playing on the background like... um This Love (will be your downfall) by Ellie Goulding. I think the lyrics fit perfectly with the story hehe!**

**Have you guys seen the amazing spiderman, I saw it last night and it's amazing! Oh and for those of you who was asking about the kiss between Auslly in Successes and Setbacks, I don't know that for sure but someone who saw the live-taping claimed there is gonna be a kiss on that episode, so let's just cross our fingers ;)**

**Review please!**


	4. jealous?

**First thing first, I'm really sorry for the long wait. I swear I was trying to write, but I had like a massive writer's block and it's not fun for me too! And then my school started. Like _what the heck right? _**

**But here you go guys, chapter four of HUSH! **

**I don't think I did my best but at least I tried haha. **

**And a special thanks to EllenR5 for giving me a few ideas and I owed it to her! And used her idea on this chapter :)**

**So I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

By the time Ally drags herself down to the cafeteria for lunch, she is feeling uneasy because Trish is constantly grilling her with numerous question about how the 'date' with Dallas went on yesterday. Turned out, Becca had set them up together, forcing Dallas to go with them so Ally could forget the mysterious guy who supposedly crushed her heart into millionth pieces. She lets Trish goes on about how cute her and Dallas looked together last night, how Trish thinks that Dallas finally has his eyes set on her. But Ally just ignores her statements and theories and lets the lunch lady fills her plate with the famous potato salad.

Becca rises her hand as she sees Ally and Trish, signaling them to sit down at their usual table. But their usual table is visited by unfamiliar face, Dallas, who usually sits far way in the jocks' table.

Ally looks at Trish, confused, "What is he doing there?"

Trish smirks, "I told you he's into you now."

As they reach their table, Dallas turns to greet Ally with his famous smile, "Hey Ally."

Ally politely returns his smile, "Dallas, nice to see you again." She immediately turns her attention to her food, pretending to stir it around as if she was going to eat it.

Becca smells the awkwardness, "So," she starts, "What do you guys think about the movie last night?"

Dez and Trish obnoxiously start arguing over how the movie should have ended, while Becca thinks the ending was spot on.

Ally still has her gaze at the food, when she hears Dallas says, "I don't know how you put up with these three."

She looks up at him and laughs, "I don't know either."

"Hey, whenever you feel like you need a break from them you can always go to me," Dallas says with a reassuring smile. "I live with one of them, I know who you feel exactly."

Her forehead crinkles in confusion. _W__as he trying to ask her out? _

She quickly shakes her thought away and gives him a faint smile, "I'll keep that in mind."

Ally looks around the cafeteria and finds Austin is watching her, she flashes him a smile, she sees him standing up from his spot on the teacher's table and leaves the cafeteria. It is her cue to go.

Ally clears her throat, breaking the steaming conversation between the three friends, "I think I'm gonna head out."

"Wait why?" Trish asks.

"Uh.., I just remember I haven't finished my calculus homework. And you know what Mr. Polis is like," she lies. She grabs her purse and leaves the cafeteria before anyone could ask any further questions.

...

Ally does a quick scan of the hallway behind her, making sure no one else is looking. She walks as quiet as possible so no one could hear her step, though she knows everybody is in cafeteria but that's just Ally, double-checking everything.

Even though there is no one around, she has the impression of being watched. Her heart starts to race quicker than usual, she isn't usually like this skipping lunch and lying to her friends. She honestly doesn't know where she's going, not until she feels a tight grip on her wrist dragging her inside an empty classroom.

She spins around and sees his hazel eyes. The world seems to freeze for an instant.

Austin is standing in front of her. For a second longer they stand there staring at each other. Then he slowly brushes her rosy cheek with his rough hand, "I missed you."

She rolls her big chocolate eyes at him, "You saw me this morning at class."

He chuckles, "Well at class, I couldn't do this, could I?" He pulls her in his big arms and places a soft kiss on her lips. She pulled him closer to her and he wrapped his arms around her pulling her even closer to him. She feels the embrace of his body against hers. She wants this moment to last forever, she never wants to go back to reality... just her and his ice cold lips.

It must have been minutes, because they feel like they are lacking oxygen.

They pull away slowly but their eyes shut and their forehead still join together, "Wow... I like kissing you," she states bluntly.

He laughs at her frank confession, "I like kissing you too, Miss Dawson."

She groans, "Austin, we talk about this before, don't call me 'Miss Dawson' unless we're in class."

"Actually we're in my classroom right now, _Miss Dawson_." he winks.

"You know what I mean," she says, rolling her eyes. "So are we still on for tonight?"

"Of course, are you ready to see my _cave_?"

Deep inside, Ally is hoping Austin would take her to somewhere more special other than his house or the empty beach who everybody seems to abandon. But she also know that would be a risque, they can't be seen out in public together. Because people like to talk and everybody know each other.

"I can't wait," she smiles throwing her hands on his shoulder and wraps it around his neck.

He is about to close the gap between them, but they pull away rapidly, when they hear a knock on the door.

"Come on in," Austin yells.

The old black door cracks open, they see Principal Dennis with a tall, blonde, blue-eyed young woman, who Ally recognizes as Ms. Miller, the guidance counselor, standing beside the principal.

"Mr. Moon!" Mrs. Dennis beams at the young teacher, but her smile turns to a confused glare when she sees Ally, "And Miss Dawson, why are you here? Shouldn't you be at Lunch?"

She gulps. There are a few words running around her mind right now, but she can't seem to spit it out, "I, um.."

"I was asking her, what teaching method Mr. Borris used before I took over, y'know I want to adapt the system and Miss Dawson, over here is on the top of Mr. Borris' list so, I asked her help, yup!" He laughs, nervously scratch the back of his neck. Man, they need to learn how to lie better.

Mrs. Dennis raises her eye-brow suspiciously, but she shakes it off. "So, Mr. Moon I'd like you to meet our guidance counselor, Ms. Miller. She just came back from her summer holiday last night so she couldn't make it to your welcoming party yesterday. So I just want to properly introduce you guys. She's also twenty-three, I think you guys would have a lot in common and since you're knew in town I think she can show you around the town or get to know our school a little better."

Ms. Miller smiles at Austin and offers her hand for him to shake, "Call me Cassidy, and I'd love to show you around Miami. It's a wonderful city, really."

Austin smiles politely at her, "Sure why not."

"Great, um, hey are you free tonight? Because there's this amazing pizza place, Paulo's Pizza, right next to the mall," Cassidy asks him.

"Tonight?" Austin asks, he looks at Ally, who is burying her head down.

"Oh come on, Mr. Moon! Don't tell me you already got a date!" Mrs. Dennis says, laughing at her own joke.

Austin joins the laughter nervously, "Um, yes, tonight would be... perfect." He sends a apologetic stare at Ally.

"Great then, I'll see you tonight at seven?" Cassidy offers.

"Seven it is," Austin says.

"It's pleasure to meet you, Mr. Moon," Cassidy gives him a warm smile.

The bells ring, Ally has never thought the bells would act as her rescuer in her life. But they did, they just saved her from the awkward/crazy/wild situation where her boyfriend who was just basically canceling on their date to go to another date with another girl. No, scratch that. Woman. A woman who has the same age as he is. Who likes wearing pencil skirt and has this killer blue-eyes, not to mention she has real job and get paid with real money. Unlike her, a seventeen year-old high-school girl who likes wearing flower-pattern clothing and has a pair of big boring brown eyes, who actually has a job but often get paid with chicken-fingers.

Principal Dennis looks at the only student in the room, "Shouldn't you be at class by now, Miss Dawson?"

Ally nods, "Um, yeah. I'm going now."

...

"Ally? I think you should cut the apple, horizontally not vertically," Trish says, making Ally jumps back to reality.

"Sorry, I wasn't thinking straight."

Trish puts one hand on her chest and acts like she's shocked, "Oh my God, Ally Dawson not thinking straight. What happened to the world?"

Ally pushes Trish playfully, "Oh shut up."

Trish laughs quietly, not wanting Mrs. Denver to hear her little giggles, "But seriously, Als. What's gotten into you? You seem a bit distracted lately."

"No, I'm not!" Ally defends herself.

"Yes, you totally are!" Trish whisper-yells. "Don't ever bother to lie to me, because I'm your best freaking friend."

Ally smiles at Trish, at time like this she would give her the best advice ever. Like, _h__ey Trish what should I do if my secret boyfriend cancelled our date and taking another girl out._ But knowing Trish she would want to know the details of everything, that's been going one on the last few days. And it consists Austin, their music teacher. If she tells Trish and if she tells somebody else, it will be the the end of their relationship.

Ally is about to open her mouth, but she feels her cell-phone is vibrating in her jeans.

"I her vibration, who's phone is that?" Mrs. Denver asks out loud.

"It was mine, Mrs. Denver. It won't happen again. I promise," Ally swears.

"Keep those words Miss Dawson, cause I'm watching you," Mrs. Denver glares at her for the last time, then she goes back on reading her latest sappy-romance novel.

Ally flips her phone opens and sees a text message from Austin; _**Ally, sorry about earlier. I really can't say no to Cass, besides I think Mrs. Dennis is right I need to hang out with people around my age. Can we reschedule our date for next week? -Austin.** _

_Cass__? CASS? He already gives her a nick name. And he couldn't say no to Cass? Is it that hard to say "No. I can't. I'm busy for tonight!"_

A certain emotion is running inside her body through her blood vessel, _annoyed_! Yes! She's annoyed, angry, aggravated, mad... and jealous?

Trish looks at her best friend, she could tell that something is definitely going on with Ally. She could read her like a blank canvas. "Who texted you? Are you okay?"

"I'm alright," Ally sighs. "Hey Trish?"

"What?"

"You wanna grab some pizza at Paulo's tonight?"

* * *

**TAAAAADAAAAAAAAA! **

**Was it good? I hope it was! **

**Okay guys next week I'm going to Bali! Woohoo, for a little vacation, I won't be back until August 26th. I don't know if the hotel there have a great wifi, I hope they do though, so I'd be able to update my stories. But I'll be on vacay, I don't know if I'm gonna be online 24/7, I'll try. **

**P.S, I've read some scripts of A&A season 2 and I think there'll be a jealous Austin ;) **

**And I'm super duper happy about that! Woot woot!**

**Review please!**

**Stalk my twitter, Mita_Juliana. I stalk back ;)**

**~Liana**


	5. How do you play Truth?

**Well I wrote this chapter on the plane so, I'm sorta sleepy and don't know what I was doing expect some errors on the grammar and spell. Could you blame me? My back was hurting me!**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Paulo's is the best pizza place in town, that sells not only pizza but also a lot of Italian cuisine and has little tables with white-and-red-checked tablecloths, like you were in Italy. Ally and Trish sit in the dark corner, with the kitchen right behind them, away from anybody but still could see everybody.

It is already 7.05 pm and there is no sign of Austin or Miss Miller or Austin would prefer to call Cass.

Ally doesn't talk much although she is pretending to listen to every words that comes from Trish's mouth, when she is really looking at the entrance door waiting for him to show up.

"... so that's when I said to her 'No Gloria, I don't want to straighten my—what's wrong Ally, you're not listening to me."

As soon as Trish asked she looks up at her, confused. She's never been comfortable with how easily Trish could sense something is up. "Why are you taking me for pizza tonight, part of me believe it's not because you miss spending time with me," Trish said to her, half-serious.

"Well," she started, shifting in her chair. "I'm just craving for pizza tonight."

"Ally, if you're gonna lie at least make it better!"

Ally gulps, the words just inches away from coming out of her mouth. She almost spills the beans. Trish is going to find out sooner or later might as well she tell her now avoiding the whole 'Why didn't you tell me? Don't you trust me?' fiasco.

"Trish," Ally closes her eyes, "There is something I need to tell you."

"What is it?" Trish concentrates on her slice of pizza, removing the onion and mushroom on the topping.

"I have.. um I," Ally stutters, she glances at the door once again and there they are.

Austin and Cassidy, entering the Paulo's Pizza. Austin being a gentlemen, opening the door for the lady. Cassidy returns the kind gesture by flashing him a sweet-thank you smile. It's clearly shown, Cassidy put a lot of effort for this date, she's wearing a nice slick navy dress with her curly blonde hair resting gently on her back. She looks good.

Trish follows her best friend gaze and gasps "Hey isn't that, Mr. Moon and Ms. Miller? Are they on date. Oh my God I totes don't expect this, I'm going to text Becca!"

Ally sighs, places the napkin in the center of her plate, and says quickly, "I'm going to head home."

"Wait why?" Trish asks, confused. "You haven't even tell me the thing you wanted to tell me earlier!"

Ally can't think straight, there is just so much she thinks about and telling Trish about her relationship with the music teacher might not be a good idea after all since she doesn't sure if there's going to be a relationship after this night ends.

"Oh nothing, it's just that I think you'd look good with your hair straight!" Ally forces a smile. "I'll see you on Monday? At school?"

Trish is completely confused by her friend changing behavior. What is going on? She hasn't got the chance to ask that question yet, but Ally is already on her way out of the place. She moves like a cheetah, fast and unstoppable.

Ally knows Austin heard the loud yelling of her name, because Trish is screaming it constantly as she leaves.

"Hey isn't that kid who was in the class earlier?" Cassidy points it out as she hands him the menu.

Austin looks back at the door and sees Ally's rushing out of the place, "Yes, I think," He says softly.

. . .

By the time Ally reaches Sonic Boom, she insists her dad to take off and get some rest at home and says she will take her father's shift for tonight. She likes the store at this hours, usually no one buys instruments after seven pm. So she feels like it is nice to be there alone with her thoughts and her book. She finds it calming and peaceful.

Ally sits on the piano bench with her book on her lap, doodling some lyrics while trying to get away from her thought that contains Austin. She feels naive for believing any words that he said to her on the beach the other day. If he really meant that words, he wouldn't be out tonight with Miss Miller or_ Cass._

She sighs as she closes her book, she hears footsteps are entering the store so she looks up, "Hi."

"Hey," Austin says, coming over to her, "Didn't think you would come to spy on me tonight."

Ally is just staring at him not laughing at his attempted joke, for awhile there is a deep awkward silent between the two of them, "Why? I wanted some pizza and I heard Paulo's is the best in town."

Austin senses the bitterness in her voice, "Look Ally, I get it that your mad that I cancelled our date. But I was just trying to be polite."

"Polite to whom? Austin, they won't assume that you and me are together just because you refused to take Principal Dennis' offer!" Ally says, her voice was a bit loud. "Tonight was supposed to be our official first date and you just cancelled it on the last minute." She sighs, "I know, that I seemed stupid to go to Paulo's and spied on you, but I couldn't help it and.. I didn't think you would go out with her."

"I'm sorry alright? I was trying to do the right thing," he says gently as he sits on the remaining space of the bench. "This is all new to me, being a teacher, Miami and us.. this is just so stressful and I don't want to screw it up."

"Well, it's obviously new for me too. I don't usually go around kissing my teacher."

They both sigh in unison.

"This is suck," Ally confesses.

"I know. But let's just not think about it, from now on we just have to trust each other," Austin says with his smile ending the sentence. He reaches and strokes her dark soft curls. "For the record, I think you look pretty cute when you're jealous."

As usual she shivers every time he touches her, it's like the temperature suddenly raising up around her. She can feel her cheeks changing color.

"And since we still have time, maybe we should have that official first date you were talking about?"

"Austin it's almost nine, incase you forgot one of us still has curfew and school tomorrow."

Austin sighs, "Right, I forgot."

Ally sees the changing expression on his face, so she says, "Though, I could tell my dad I'm spending the night at Trish's."

. . .

"Queen," Austin says.

"Nickelback," I replies.

He thought for a minute, thinking. They have been watching the television for about thirty minutes at his condo, and not one channel attract their attention. Austin has suggested that we play a game, there are nothing interesting other than boxes, dinning-table with two chairs tuck under it, a bed and couch, so Ally suggests Last Letter, First Letter, which he has never heard of. She let him pick the category, bands, but he is still struggling.

"Katy Perry," he says finally.

"Austin, she's a soloist not a band."

"Oh come on Ally, can we change the rule a bit?"

"Nope. You said band so it has to be a band."

He looks at her. "Are you seriously getting competitive about this?"

"No," she says. " But she's a soloist, and she has never been in a band. That's all I'm saying."

He smirks at her playfully, "You're a rule person."

"Trish was a cheater. It sort of became necessary."

"You guys are really close then, huh?"

She shrugs, "What can I say? She's been my best friend like forever. And she was the only one that knows about my mom-" she stops when she realizes what she was about to say. Her mother isn't exactly her favorite subject to say.

Austin decides to change the subject, "So she cheated at this game before?"

"She cheated at _everything_," Ally says. "When we're twelve we played the staring contests, she always blinked. Always. But then she'd swear up and down she hadn't, and make you go again and again. And when we played Truth, she lied. Blatantly."

"Truth? How do you play?"

"You want to play Truth?" she asks. "Is this because you can't think up a band that start with a K?"

"And you can?"

"Kiss," she says. "Kick Axe."

"Okay, fine, point proved. Now how do I play Truth?"

"All right, but you asked for it," she warns as if it's a dangerous game to play. "In Truth, there are no rules except you have to tell the truth."

"How do you win?" he asks.

"That's such a boy question," she says but he just rolls his eyes. "To win, one person has to refuse to answer a question" she says. "So, for example, let's say I ask you a question and you don't answer it. Then you get to ask me a question, and if I answer it, I win."

"So simple," he says. "What if I ask you something easy?"

"You wouldn't," she tells him. "It has to be a really hard question, because you don't want me to win."

"Ohhh," he says, nodding. Then after mulling it for a second he says, "It's such a vicious game."

"It's a girl's game. Always good for a little drama at the slumber party. I told you, you don't wanna play."

"No. I do." He squares his shoulders. "Hit me."

Ally thinks for a second as she picks her blanket and moves it around her body. "Okay," she says. "What's your favorite food?"

Austin looks at her. "Don't coddle me," he says. "It's insulting."

"Hey. I'm just trying to ease you in," she says.

"Don't ease. Ask something real."

Ally rolls her eyes. "Okay," she says. And then, without even really thinking about it, she asks, "Did you have fun with Miss Miller?"

For a second, he's quiet, and she is sure she had overstepped. But then he says, "I did."

"Oh great," she mumbled under her breath.

"Yeah, I did. We talked about school and she told me about the teachers, also about our colleges. But, I couldn't get you out of my head when she was with me," he smiles and grabs her hand then squeezes it tightly as if he was telling her that there is nothing to worry about.

She returns his smile, "It's your turn now. Hit me with your question."

"Can you sing me one of your songs?"

Ally blinks, "That's a request not a question."

"Well you can still answer yes or no-"

"Then I pick no."

"Oh come on, Ally," he pouts, "Sing me a song, please?"

"No, I have a horrible stage-fright. I don't feel comfortable singing in front of people, okay? Even Trish, has never heard me sing!"

"How did you get your stage-fright?" he asks.

"I believe it's my turn to ask," she says with a smirk.

"Then shoot."

"I'll save my question for the next time we play, it's late and tomorrow I have school to attend and you've got kids to teach," she shrugs.

He groans, "This game will never end, huh?"

"But you ask for it," she says pulling her tongue out of her mouth mocking him.

He laughs, then he leans in and presses his soft lips on her slowly, like she is the most fragile thing on earth, afraid that he will break her. Then he says, "You take the bed, I'll sleep on the couch."

. . .

God Friday is the worst, aside from its being the last day of the week before weekend but because Ally has some of the most annoying teachers to face. This Friday, today, right now. She is late for school, for the first time and she hasn't take a shower yet only brush her teeth and wash her face. And she is wearing the same shirt she worn yesterday, cleverly covering it with the yellow sweater she usually kept in her locker.

She blames Austin to forget to set the alarm, and the fact he had to drop her off one block away from school so nobody would see her coming out from her music teacher's car.

And now, she has to face the last person she ever wants to talk to, Miss Miller or _Cass._

"You're late," Cassidy says her tone is friendly and full of concern. "You have never been late."

_Or maybe I still could catch Mrs. Dorian's English class, if you didn't call me to your office to lecture me._ Ally thinks.

"Ally, why are you late?"

"I overslept, sorry I won't do it again," Ally says which isn't actually a lie.

Cassidy writes something down in the piece of paper and hands it to Ally, "Okay this time I'll let it slide. Just because you have never done anything like this before and I hate to see your perfect school records gets ruined. Just show this paper to Mrs. Dorian and she'll let you in without any trouble."

Ally takes the paper and stands up, "Thanks."

"You are very welcome," Cassidy replies with a smile.

Ally is almost exiting the room, but she couldn't help but turning around and says, "How was your date with the new teacher? It just I saw you guys at Paulo's last night I thought I would ask."

Cassidy smiles again, "It was nice. I had fun."

"Great," Ally says trying to hide her bitter face with smile. "I'll see you around."

Well the Friday's curse is not going to stop there, after first period some kid decides to bump her shoulder, making her books falling down to the ground and no body bother to help her. Then Trish is waiting for her in front of her locker, with the same look one her face when she knows Ally is keeping something from her.

"I didn't know, that we're having a slumber party last night," Trish says as Ally reaches her locker.

"Trish, I could explain-"

"Yup, your dad call me. He asked why weren't you answering your phone and that you could have this afternoon off because you covered from him yesterday.," Trish sighs as her voice goes softer, "Ally where were you? I thought you ran away or something. I was worried sick-"

It's Ally's turn to shut her up, "Remember the guy I told you last week?"

Trish thinks for a second and nods.

"Well, I spent the night at his house. And we're still together. Please don't be mad at me, I wanted to tell you so badly but I couldn't because nobody can't find out about us. And please, please don't say anything to Becca or anyone else, " she begs.

"Who is this guy?"

"I don't think it's such a good idea to tell you who he is," Ally says as she opens her lockers to put in her books.

"Ally, we've been best friends for the longest time. You could tell me anything."

"It' !" Ally says quickly.

"Tell me slowly," Trish says.

Ally takes a deep breath, this is it. It's going to come out from her mouth. "It's Mr. Moon."

There was a long silent, Trish just looks at her in horror, "I'm sorry, did you just say Mr. Moon?"

* * *

**So what do you think? If you got any idea regarding this story please do tell me or PM me!**

**I hope you like this chapter though. **

**Please Review :)**

**~Liana**


	6. You Told Who?

**Words can't describe how sorry I was, but I had a major writer's block for this story. **

**So here I am and this story is not on HIATUS anymore, *HAAPPY DANCE* **

**But excuse me if this chapter is a bleh... okay? I tried.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Ally closes her eyes, she is still standing in the same position, same place and she doesn't move an inch. Her arms are crossed together beneath her chest while biting her bottom lip. She studies her friend's face, it is blank and Trish hasn't said any word. Now, she isn't sure if telling her best friend is such a great idea after all. "You know, I'd be a great time to say something."

Trish looks at her, her mouth is still hanging open.

"I know it sounds crazy, but sometimes it happens.." Ally mumbles the last part.

"You and Mr. Moon?" Trish blinks her eyes, trying to see if this is a real life or not.

Ally nods her head slowly, afraid of what might happen next.

"Wait, how long has this been going on?" Trish asks in disbelief, Ally-her goody-two-shoe friend is hooking up with a teacher.

"Since right before the school started."

"Right before school?! Oh my God, why didn't you tell me?"

"I couldn't, and no one is supposed to know. I promised Austin."

"So you were seeing a teacher when we tried to fix you up with Dallas?"

"No we were kinda on a break or whatever but-"

Trish interrupts, "Ally this is serious."

"I know, that's why I need you to keep it between you and me only, I don't want him to lose his job," Ally warns her Latina best friends.

"I mean, what were you thinking-he's like old!"

"Trish he's only five years older than me and I didn't know he was a teacher otherwise I wouldn't go out with him!"

"Still, he's a teacher Als, it's illegal. Illegal!"

"Drinking is also illegal when you're still a minor, but you still do it," At this point, Ally is furious. She thought maybe, just maybe, Trish would understand. But she doesn't.

Trish, however, is very much in shock. Her best friend since birth, that she thought she knew her oh so well, is seeing her music teacher. Sure, their music teacher is a nice good-looking guy. She got that love bug bite when she laid eyes on him for the first time, but it is just simply because he is too good-looking and every girl in that school feels the same. It is nothing crazy like what Ally just told her. She just wants to yell at her for being so stupid and wrong. She doesn't want to pick a fight with her best friend in the middle of the hallway, because everybody is starting to look at them.

Then the bell rings, "I've gotta go to class." Trish says, without looking at Ally at all. She picks up her bag from the floor and turns her heels and walks away from her.

Ally just stands there watching her best friend leaves, thinking she must have done the wrong thing.

. . .

Austin is sitting at his desk in his empty classroom, bluntly staring at his phone knowing in a few seconds it will be ringing. One.. two.. three.. ring! He sighs as he picks it up, he doesn't want to get into another trouble with his mother anymore. "Hi, mother!" he tries his best to sound excited.

He loves his mother unconditionally but lately, she's just getting on his nerves. His mother called him countless times this past week, offering or more like constraining him to quit his first teaching job and move to live with her in Orlando, saying she has a great job offer in there with a bigger salary. Though, he hasn't been in here a month yet. But Mimi Moon, never stops until she gets what she wants.

"Hey honey, how are you?" Mimi says from the other line. "What are you doing?"

"I'm kinda at work, so if you don't mind-"

"Ah ah, wait Austin don't hang up," the older woman instructs. "I want to remind you about-"

"Mom, I love you very much. But for the last time, I'm not taking the job offer and I'm not quitting my job. If I quit and I haven't even finished my first year here, it'd look bad on my résumé," he explains.

Mimi sighs, "Fine, but I'm telling you Lake Tona is a pretty prestigious school around here and it won't hold your spot too long."

"Thank you for your concern Mother, but I'm perfectly happy in here."

"Ah is it because of that girl?" he could feel his mother is smiling through the phone. "Aw, why don't you bring her here for your uncle's engagement party this weekend?"

"Wait Uncle Mitch's party is this weekend?" he asks.

"Yes, and don't tell me you forgot about that Austin Moon! It's your uncle Mitch, you need to be here okay!"

"I can't mom, I've got a lot of work to do this weekend."

"I'll tell you what, bring the girl over here and I'll stop bugging you about your job decision_,_" she offers.

He sighs, "Mom-"

"Ah... Austin I couldn't hear you sweetie, I think the line is breaking up! I'll see you next weekend in Orlando!"

Then she hangs up, he knew his mother was faking it.

He buries his face in his hand and screams in frustration.

"Uh oh what's wrong?"

Austin looks up when he hears someone from the door.

He laughs slightly, "It's just my mother. You know how mothers are."

Cassidy walks into the classroom, her heels are making some weird noises. "Yeah, sometimes they just frustrate you."

"Well, what can I say?" he grins. "So how can I help you Miss Miller?"

"It's lunch time, and the teachers usually eat together at the teacher's lounge. So you want to join us?"

Austin looks at his watch and then at her, "Uh sure let's go."

"Great!" Cassidy waits for him until he reaches the door and then they walk together side by side. "So last night was fun," she says when the silence grows awkward.

Austin nods as he gazes the empty hallway, "Yeah, it was fun."

She bites her bottom lip and without looking at him, she says, "Maybe we should do it again sometime?"

He just continues staring at ahead, "Sure why not, we're friends right?"

Although it wasn't what she meant but she just flashes him a smile and nods. "Right." She really did enjoy his company last night though. But maybe he didn't as excited as her about last night. And it does take a lot of time to develop something into something more, all she needs to do is wait and she believes he'll come around eventually.

Her thoughts are interrupted when she sees Ally is running toward them, and she is shocked when she encounters the two teachers.

"Ally what are you doing in the hallway? Aren't you supposed to be at lunch?" Cassidy says as she has stopped walking and so does Austin.

Ally looks at the both of them and spends a few more seconds looking at her boyfriend. She is planing to go to his class and tell him about the whole Trish's tragedy and how she thinks they should be more careful. But there is no way that she could tell him that in front of the guidance counselor.

"Uh hi, Ms. Miller and Mr. Moon, I forgot something in my locker and I have to go get it so..." she trails off. "Bye!" She doesn't forget to shoot Austin a look signaling a mayday and they need to talk pronto before she walks away from them.

Cassidy looks at her weird, "Okay."

Austin scratches the back of his neck slowly, thinking a good enough reason to blow off the lunch plan with Cassidy.

"Are you okay?" she asks.

"Yeah, of course. But, I forgot my wallet in my class."

"Why don't we go get it now?" she offers.

Austin shakes his head, "Um, I'll get it myself. You can go to the lounge and I'll catch up with you later."

She smiles, "Great, I'll meet you there."

He doesn't say anything back but flashing her a smile that makes butterflies fly around her stomach.

He quickly runs to his classroom, expecting Ally waiting for him. And he was right.

She's there sitting on top of his desk playing with her hands. She looks so nervous like she has done something wrong.

"What's wrong?" he asks softly, closing the door behind him.

She takes a deep breath, "I told Trish... about us."

"Wait, you told Trish?" he repeated.

She nods and he is still processing on everything, "You told Trish about us?"

"For God's sake Austin, yes! I told Trish! My dad called her last night and asked her about me staying in her house and she told him that I was but she demanded to know where I really was so I told her. And she yelled at me about being stupid and ran away, I haven't talked to her since," she says in one breath.

Austin stares at her, he doesn't know what to respond that. Is this it? The end of their relationship, the end of his teaching career, if the public knows that he's involved in a relationship with one of his students no school will ever hire him again. He sits himself on the student table, facing his girlfriend who is bewildered about what to do.

"Will you say something?" she asks.

"I don't know what to say," he admits. And he never lost for words.

Ally buries her head in her hands and groans in frustration, "You know, I came here hoping you'll know what to do."

"I guess it's not a good time to tell you, my mom wants to meet you?"

"What?" she screams. "No, absolutely not!"

Austin sighs, "I know she's crazy. But it's my uncle's engagement party and it's a big deal to my family they want me there...with you."

"Austin we've been dating for like what two weeks, I think it's too fast to meet your family," she says. "What would they think of me if they find out I'm still a senior in high school!"

"We'll just have to exaggerate the truth a little bit."

"I hate lying," she tells him, "it's one of the reasons why I told Trish. And speaking of Trish, what are we going to do with her? We can't just run away for the weekend and not get this fix."

He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, "Why don't we think of it as an escape? And not think about the stuff that's happening in here."

He moves closer to her and grabs her hand with a tight loving grip. "In Orlando, nobody will know who we are. You can call me Austin in public not Mr. Moon and I can call you baby. We can have our real first date."

Then he intertwines their hands, "And we can hold each other's hand and don't give a shit whose watching." He finishes telling his reasons with a light kiss on her cheek.

Ally's face flushes bright pink. It all sounded too good in her ears. Too good to refuse.

So she says, "Fine."

"Great, we're leaving tomorrow first thing in the morning," he smiles excitedly. Then he realizes that he's been in his class too long he doesn't want Cassidy to get suspicious. "Shoot, I have to go to the teacher's lounge."

Ally folds her hands under her chest, "Right you have another date with _Miss Miller._"

"What can I say I'm a chick magnet," he says jokingly. "Seriously Als, are you that jealous?"

"No, but I talked to her this morning and she seemed to like you a lot," she told him.

"But I only like you," he pecks the tip of her nose.

And she blushes again, "I think you need to go before you're turning me into a tomato."

He chuckles and kisses her lightly on the lips, "Bye. I'll call you later."

"Bye," she sighs as she watches him exiting the room.

* * *

**So how was it? **

**Don't think the next chapter will be filled with sweet fluffy Auslly stuff... well it'll be some for you guys. BUT there's going to be a major Drama. After all it's a drama fic so.. just be prepared :)**

**Remember to review!**

**And HAPPY HOLIDAY!**

**~Liana **


	7. long ride and a text

**Hello Beautiful People! I'm back with this story!**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Hi."

"Hey," Ally says as she puts her books inside her locker, preparing to go home.

"I didn't see you at lunch," Trish tries, though she knows Ally is somehow still mad at her.

"I skipped lunch. I wasn't hungry," she replies still trying to avoid looking her best friend's directly in the eye.

Trish sighs, "Ally, I know you're mad at me about earlier. But can you blame me? I mean if you were in my place, how would you react?"

Those last words sort of extinguish her anger toward Trish. If she's in her shoes, she would probably scream at her, tell her how stupid she is and she would already report it to the guidance counsellor. But Trish didn't do that. And she appreciates that.

Ally finally turns around and faces her, sighs, "You're right. I was overreacting!"

"I've thought about it all day, like all day long that's all that I thought about, you and Mr. Moon," she cringes when she says his name. "If you're happy with him, why not? But mark my words, you need to be extra careful about it."

"We will. We've been nothing but careful, and I need you not to say anything to anyone, okay?" Ally warns her and closes her locker. she picks up her bag and starts to walk home with Trish. "Cross your heart?"

Trish nod, and draws a cross across her chest, "Cross my heart and I hope to die!"

Ally suddenly remembers about her weekend get away with Austin and couldn't help to tell her best friend. "Hey Trish?"

"What?"

"Can I ask another favor?" Ally bites her lower lip, and her cheeks are starting to turn scarlet.

Trish looks at her best friends oddly, "What's going on?"

"I need an excuse for the weekend, can I tell my dad that I stay over at your house," she says.

"Wow hold up, where are you going this weekend?" Trish whisper-yells as they exit the school.

"I'm going to Orlando," she answers. "Austin wants me to company him to his uncle's engagement party."

This is too much information to Trish in one day. Ally had ruined her morning by dropping a huge bomb secret about her relationship with the music teacher. And now they're spending a weekend together all the way in Orlando. It's so far from Miami. She could not protect her best friend, if anything went wrong!

Trish stops walking causing Ally to stop too. She looks at her naive best friend, worried, "Als, you do know what I mean about being careful right? What I mean is not only keeping the relationship down low, but you should be careful with him too. I know he's older and charming and all, but at the end of the day he's still a guy. Every guy only wants one thing, Mr. Moon is no exception."

Ally crosses her arms under her chest, "What are you saying Trish?"

"What I'm saying is, you and him going away together for the weekend together _alone_, isn't a good idea," Trish puts an emphasize on the word alone.

"Come on Trish, you know I'm not that kind of girl. I know how to say no to certain things," Ally says and continues walking ahead.

Trish walks after her, "Right, if you know how to say no. You wouldn't be going out with our music teacher."

"Here we go again back to square one," Ally says, her anger starts to make an appearance again. She thought Trish had finally understand but she hasn't.

"I'm just looking out for you! I'm not gonna let you end up in Teen Mom, because I'm a good friend! I can't protect you if you're all the way in another city, you know!"

"Trish, a good friend is one who believes in her friend could make the right decision."

Trish sighs, "I do believe in you. but lately you haven't made the best decisions."

Ally looks at her, even though she is angry, she has to admit that Trish has a point. She didn't refuse when he kissed her, would she refuse when he asks for more. She's starting to second guess this whole get away plan.

"Als?"

"You just have to believe me, he's not like that okay?" Ally assures her.

Trish shrugs her shoulders, "Fine. I just don't want you to get hurt."

"Thank you," she smiles. Though her heart is pounding with nervousness because of what Trish has said. What if Austin is just another guy?

...

Here they are sitting next to each other on the airport bench, waiting for the operator to call their flight. She is being awfully quiet this early morning because she has a mixed feeling about all of this.

There is a part of her that says this is what she wants. A nice weekend away from everybody she knows in Miami, only with the guy she cares about for the entire forty two hours alone. But her last conversation with Trish has been lingering in her mind, about her and Austin being intimate. She can't help but feeling a little awkward and scared around him.

The other part of her, feel awfully guilty about lying to her lonely Dad. Maybe she hasn't thought this through.

Maybe she still could back down.

It's easy, she'll just has to say no and run from the crowded airport.

Her thoughts are interrupted by Austin holding her hand. She could feel him gazing into her eyes through her black glasses.

"Are you ready babe?" he whispers and takes off his sunglasses. She must have been in her deepest thought because she didn't hear the operator calling their flight.

She gulps and her tongue is paralyzed.

Ready or not, here she goes.

Now she officially can't back down her boarding pass is gone and the plane door has been closed.

"Goodbye Miami," she hears him then he looks at her and smiles "Hello freedom."

He is leaning toward her lips for a kiss, she starts to panic. Trish's voice starts to play in her head, _"Every guy only wants one thing."_

She quickly turns her head to the window, and his lips meets her right cheek instead. "Don't you think Miami looks pretty on the morning?" She says and laughs awkwardly.

He looks at her with confusion, "Uh, sure!"

Damn it Trish for making everything awkward.

...

One hour later after the takeoff, they have not talked. Austin tries to engage a conversation with her but she just says, yes or no, fine, alright. And when he asks her what is wrong she says, "I'm fine." Then there was one time when he tried to hold her hand, she pulled it away before he even got the chance to reach it. It's driving him nuts.

"Hey Ally," Austin calls her.

Ally looks away from the window and faces him.

"Are you sure, you're fine?"

"I am," she assures him.

"You don't seem fine to me," he blurts it out. "It's like you're trying to avoid me, and when I tried to talk to you only gave me one syllable words."

She sighs, "Uh, I'm not avoiding you Austin."

"Then what is it?"

She pauses before answering, "I guess it's the nervousness." It's not technically a lie, she is nervous. She's going to meet his whole family in thirty minutes.

He laughs lightly, "Oh, you don't have to be nervous. I tend to exaggerate about how awful my family is, but they're really great."

She nods and he smiles at her, grabbing her hand to kiss it gently. Then their eyes meet, she feels kind of ridiculous to let Trish words haunting her mind. She needs to calm down, she knows he's a nice guy and he would never pursue her to do something she isn't ready to do.

So she smiles back at him, "So to kill the awkwardness in the air, let's continue the Truth Game and I believe I'm the one asking the question."

"Okay shoot, I've got nothing to hide," he tells her.

"Oh, are you sure about that?" She teases him.

"Just ask, I'll prove it to you."

"Geez okay," she says, she thinks for a while and finally gets a question that has been bothering her for awhile. "How many girls have you dated before me?"

"Uh, is this a trick question?"

"No! You said you have nothing to hide so I demand your answer," she says. "You have to answer unless you wanna lose."

"No way," he says. "I can't remember, twenty-ish?"

"Twenty?! What are you, a male version of Taylor Swift?" She says in shock.

He laughs, "I'm joking, there were only two girls actually."

She is not expecting that. "Really two? Were you serious with any of those girls?"

"It's my turn now," he says, trying to avoid the question smoothly. "What is your biggest fear?"

She looks at him, "I'm afraid of failing I guess, I don't want to disappoint people.. the look they give me when I disappoint that I can't stand that."

"Is that why you have the stage-fright?"

"Sorta," she mumbles. "If I don't perform, I won't fail and I will not disappoint anybody."

"Ally," he sighs as he takes her hand, "You are not perfect, you cannot go around pleasing everybody. So if you fail? You can go and start again, and if you fail again then start again. The world needs to hear how talented you are."

"You don't know that," she says. "You've never heard me sing or anything."

"I have seen you in my class," he reminds her.

"Yeah playing the clarinet with a bunch of other people to Twinkle Twinkle Little Stars," she rolls her eyes.

"That's not what I meant, what I meant is, _you don't know know my name name I'm_ _gonna make make them_ _do a double take!_" He sings the last part.

Ally's eyebrows pucker in confusion, "Where did you hear that?"

He smiles, "I didn't hear it, I found them in Mr. Borris' drawer in his desk which is mine now, and it has some keys so I decided to play it and it was really really good."

"It was a songwriting assignment," she says.

"A teacher wouldn't keep an assignment if it isn't amazing," he tells her. "You are really talented, Ally Dawson."

She blushes, it has been a habit she picked on since she started hanging with him. "Thank you."

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have started our descent in preparation for landing, please make sure your seat backs and tray tables are in their full upright position..." They hear the announcement and prepare themselves for landing.

"We continue this later?" He asks.

"Definitely."

...

"So are you ready?"

Ally takes a deep breath to calm herself, but it is not working. "I don't think I am."

They just got out of a taxi and now they are standing in front of a big white door of a house. The house is pretty big, bigger than what she has imagined in her head. They have a beautiful rose garden in the front lawn, Austin mentioned her mother has a weird obsession with roses in the long drive from the airport. He also mentioned, that his family is crazy in a good way, that's what makes her uber nervous.

"That's alright, you'll be fine," he squeezes her hand. And he reaches to ring the doorbell but she stops him.

"Wait!"

"What now?"

"What if they don't like me or worse what if they found out I'm one of your students?"

"One, they will like you trust me. And two we just have to exaggerate the truth a little," he tells her. "Can I ring the bell now?"

She closes her eyes and nods, "Okay."

He pushes the button and the door opens in a second. "Austin!" An older woman greets him and throws herself for a hug. "Ah, it's been too long!"

"Mom, it's only been a month," he says, struggling to breath in his mother arms.

She finally pulls away, "Oh sue me for missing my only son!"

He laughs and looks at Ally who is smiling. "Mom I want you to meet someone, this is Ally."

Mimi eyes shift to Ally, and a grin starts to reappear on her face, "Oh, my goodness, it's so great to finally meet you. Hug attack!" Mimi says excitedly, before attacking her in her tight bonecrushing hug. "I'm a hugger."

"I notice," Ally giggles. She feels a lot less nervous than she did before now.

"Your name Ally, is that short for Allyson?" Mimi asks as she pulls away from the hug.

She nods, "Yeah."

"I love that name," she tells her. "Oh God, where are my manners? I didn't invite you in yet, come in and join us for brunch! Austin be a gentleman and carry Ally's stuff to your room."

...

After carrying their stuff to his room, he rushes downstairs to find Ally's getting along pretty well with the rest of his family. It makes him happy.

He sits next to her at the dining table. And whispers to her ear, "See they love you already." And she smiles at him.

"Austin my man, nice to see you!" His cousin, Mason greets him from across the table.

"Great to see you too Mase," he says back. "It's great to see everybody really." He takes a quick scan around the room, he sees his mother, cousins from all over the states, grandparents but his uncle Mitch is a no show. "So where's uncle Mitch?"

"Your uncle and his new lady decided to meet us in the hotel where the event will be held this evening," Mimi replies.

Austin nods, he is kind of disappointed. He is eager to see his favorite uncle, the reason why he came here. But soon his mind is distracted when a question pops out from old grandpa's mouth, "Um, if you don't mind me asking, how old are you Allyson?"

Austin and Ally freezes, and everybody's attention is solely focus on the two of them.

"I'm twenty-one!"

"She's twenty!"

They both say in unison and look at each other, panicked.

Ally clears her throat, "I'm currently twenty but I'll be turning twenty one this October."

Austin lets out a quick laugh, "yeah that's what I meant."

"Are you in college currently?" Mimi chimes in.

"Yeah," she lies.

"What are you majoring in?"

Ally looks at Austin for help. "She's majoring in Music. She's a gifted songwriter actually." She nudges him on the chest signaling him to stop talking.

"Oh that's supper cool!" Austin's youngest cousin, Macy says. "I want to be a songwriter one day."

Ally shoots her a little smile.

"So where did you two meet?" Mimi asks. "I think we all want to hear this story."

"We met at Ally's store, she was working and I kinda blackmailed her into giving me a tour of the city and that's when it all started," Austin says.

Ally nods and gives them more details on how the tour went. Laughter quickly fill the air.

...

They have five hours before the engagement party, so he decides to take her out to see his hometown. It is a nice distraction for awhile and a smart way to avoid all of the questions that could potentially lead them to lie more further.

"So, where are you going to take me today Mister Tour guide," she asks as she buckles her seatbelt in his car.

"We're going to explore this town, and unlike some people, I really know how to be a good tour guide," he teases her and laughs.

"Oh shut up!" She pushes him light as he starts to drive.

She feels her phone vibrates in her jeans pocket and pulls it out.

**_Just randomly thinking about you, how are things? ;) -Dallas_**

* * *

**Clifyclify! what do you think? Sorry for keeping you waiting for too long, in case you're wondering my laptop is still broken so I had to use my phone again, but I kind of get used to it now :)**

**reviews would make me very happy!**

**~Liana**


End file.
